can't be your side
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Aku tidak butuh mata ini untuk melihatmu. [Yuu x Yan He] /rated M for somewhat reason


Mau nekat bikin terobosan OTP di arsip Voca Indo :") wkwkwkw maafkan jika ada yang gak berkenan :")

* * *

Aku tidak butuh mata ini untuk melihatmu. [Yuu x Yan He]

* * *

 **Discaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton, etc**

 **-rated M for somewhat reason-**

 ** _Can't be Your Side_**

* * *

Yan He adalah pemain Gǔqín terkenal sejak kecil. Lentikan jarinya mampu menghasilkan nada yang melambungkan fantasi ke nirwana ―memang hiperbola tapi begitulah adanya. Bukan rahasia lagi bila namanya masuk ke dalam jajaran pemain Gǔqín tingkat atas _region_ Guangzhou. Selain kemampuannya yang memukau, parasnya pun seolah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

Adalah Yuu yang selalu berada di sampingnya, teman masa kecilnya sekaligus pelayan pribadinya. Menemani kemana pun Yan He pergi bermain Gǔqín.

 _Kenapa?_

Yan He memang dianugerahi bakat luar biasa. Tapi, tak ada manusia tanpa kekurangan. Dan hal itu menimpa penglihatannya yang kabur sejak kecil. Hingga semakin lama semakin gelap ―buta.

Yuu adalah teman baik. Menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi. Tak pernah sedetik pun ia meninggalkan Yan He ―niat pun tak ada sama sekali.

Keluarga Yuu memang sudah turun temurun bertugas melayani keluarga Yan He yang _notabene_ terikat darah biru karena masih keturunan Kaisar walau silsilah jauh. Keluarga Yan memang tak begitu dikenal, namun bakat musik pada klan ini menjadikan mereka berpendar dalam gelap.

Yang mengajari Yan He bermain Gǔqín dahulu adalah sang ibu, Clara. Waktu itu saat berusia enam tahun dimana matanya sudah meremang.

Yuu selesai merias wajah Yan He dengan bedak dan _lipstick_ itu.

"Yuu! Ambilkan jepit rambutku!"

Yuu langsung melaksanakan perintah majikannya, mencarikan jepit rambut di laci. Ia mengambil sebuah jepit rambut panjang dengan replika lotus kecil keemasan. Cocok untuk rambut putih Yan He.

Rambut Yan He tidak begitu panjang, namun sangat cantik bila dipasangi jepit rambut. Yuu pun segera menata jepit rambut itu pada Yan He.

"Ah, apa aku cantik?"

"Iya, nona. Anda adalah yang tercantik."

"Tentu saja." ―terdengar nada angkuh disana. Memang majikan Yuu ini mempunyai sifat sombong. Bahkan meski buta sekalipun kesombongannya masih tersisa.

"Ambilkan pakaianku. Yang menurutmu bagus." Yan He masih percaya Yuu memilihkan yang terbaik untuknya. Yuu mengambil _cheongsam_ berwarna biru pastel berlukis _baby breath_ putih dari lemari dan memakaikannya perlahan pada majikannya yang sedang berdiri menatap kosong ke arah cermin.

"Anda semakin cantik saja, nona."

"Yan He memang harus seperti ini.." Yan He berbalik dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mengerti maksud Yan He, Yuu menyiapkan punggungnya untuk sang nona. Yan He meraba-raba punggung Yuu sebentar sebelum menaikinya. Yuu dengan senang hati mengantarnya. Kebutaan yang dialami nonanya membuatnya tidak mau berjalan jika keluar rumah dan Yan He akan menggendongnya hingga ke tempat pertunjukan Yan He ―yang selalu berbeda tiap malam.

Kali ini tujuan mereka terletak beberapa kilometer dari kediaman Yan He. Yuu menggendongnya hati-hati. Takut nonanya terjatuh. Sedangkan Yan He bergeming di posisinya.

* * *

Pandangan mata mereka tak cukup puas mengamati permainan Gǔqín Yan He. Melihat bagaimana jemari itu memetik anggun, serta senyuman formalitasnya yang menggoda, seakan belum cukup. Sayang, Yan He tidaklah begitu. Dia hanya bermain Gǔqín, dan selesai. Tidak ada sampingan lain.

Yuu berada tak jauh darinya. Ikut senang mendengarkan permainan Yan He yang apik. Kemudian ikut bertepuk tangan ketika Yan He selesai memainkan beberapa lagu.

Beberapa bundel uang kertas diserahkan pada Yuu sebagai pembayaran. Yuu membungkuk hormat dan bergegas menghampiri nona-nya.

"Nona, saatnya pulang."

Yuu mendapati mata kosong itu mendongak padanya. Kedua tangannya direntangkan kembali. Siklus yang terus berulang. Kemanapun Yan He pergi, maka Yuu dengan senang hati mengantarkannya.

* * *

.

Meski jaman telah modern, Yan He dan Yuu masih menjalani kehidupan sebagai majikan dan pelayan. Usia mereka bertambah beberapa tahun. Dan permintaan permainan senar Guqin hanya ada saat acara-acara tertentu. Yan He terbiasa pada kegelapan, tapi ia juga ingin melihat cahaya. Penasaran dengan wajah Yuu seperti apa sekarang. Ia cuma ingat wajah Yuu ketika masih kecil, anak itu begitu cengeng, tapi lihatlah sekarang. Dan suatu ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar.

 _"Aku jadi ingin melihat wajahmu, Yuu.."_

 _"Apa anda yakin?"_

 _Maksudnya?_

 _"Tentu saja. Hahaha.."_

Meski sebenarnya Yan He hanya bercanda, tapi Yuu memikirkannya serius.

"Tunggu saja, nona. Suatu saat anda pasti bisa melihat saya. Saya percaya."

Hari ini, Yan He nekat berjalan-jalan keluar rumah dengan perlengkapan tongkat penunjuk ketika Yuu pamit pergi belanja seperempat jam lalu. Sudah lama Yan He tidak berjalan-jalan, dia ingin menikmati udara di pagi hari. Sesekali deru kendaraan bermotor membuatnya membenahi posisinya. Ah, saatnya kembali ke rumah, Yan He berbalik memutar dan melangkah kembali.

Tidak ada yang aneh di pagi itu. Burung-burung masih berkicau. Asap kendaraan masih tercium. Namun tiba-tiba Yan He merasakan sebuah beban berat menimpa tubuhnya. Entah apa itu, tapi berat sekali. Yan He kehilangan tongkatnya dan merasakan sakit pada tangannya yang terkena beban itu. Ia cuma bisa meringis kesakitan.

Lalu ia pingsan.

Begitu Yan He membuka matanya, tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya warna putih yang terlihat.

Tunggu, putih?

Yan He terlonjak dan duduk tiba-tiba dari posisi berbaringnya. Berbaring? Apa ini? Ini...dimana? Dan..harusnya semua gelap, 'kan? Dia...buta.

"Saudari Yan He, anda sudah sadar? Oh, syukurlah. Sudah tiga minggu anda terbaring pasca operasi.."

Tiga minggu?

Ia merasa asing. Bagian matanya tertutupi sesuatu.

"Saya dokter Gumi, yang menangani operasi transplatansi anda. Nanti sore anda diperbolehkan pulang."

"Dimana Yuu?"

Hei, sudah tiga minggu dia disini? Dan kemana perginya Yuu? Apa Yuu meninggalkannya? Ia...ia tidak ingat kenapa ada disini.

"Yuu?" Gumi tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kenapa anda bisa tahu nama orang yang mendonorkan matanya untuk anda?"

 _Apa tadi katanya?_

"Hei, dimana Yuu?" Yan He mengulang perkataannya. Gumi berjalan mendekati pasiennya dan melepas perban yang menutupi kedua mata Yan He perlahan.

Yan He merasa aneh, harusnya gelap. Harusnya ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Firasatnya buruk soal ini.

"Orang bernama Yuu masih menunggumu melihatnya..jadi kami belum memakamkannya..." Ujar Gumi dengan pandangan sendu.

 _Keparat._

Ini pasti mimpi. Ia sangat menginginkan untuk dapat melihat tapi― ya..ini pasti mimpi. Semuanya ilusi. Ia hanya harus mengikuti alurnya.

"Tunjukkan dimana Yuu..."

"Kau yakin?"

Yan He mengangguk. Gumi membantu memapahnya karena Yan He terlalu lama berbaring sehingga keseimbangan berdirinya belum pulih.

Mereka keluar ruangan dan menuruni beberapa tangga untuk tiba di lantai dasar. Lalu melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan di atas rangka pintu; kamar mayat.

Ilusi ini terlalu mengerikan. Yan He berharap dia cepat bangun.

Mereka menuju ke sebuah ranjang. Gumi menyingkap kain yang menutupi wajah Yuu dan melihat Yan He.

Yuu..?

Itukah dirimu?

Kenapa kau masih tidur?

Ayo, kita pulang.

Aku sudah bisa melihat sekarang.

Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum untukku.

"Yuu..." Yan He menatapnya tidak percaya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Bukan. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Melihat Yuu yang tubuhnya kaku dan pucat.

 **-end-**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : Ada yang ngerti? Ya udah kalo enggak :") terinspirasi dari novel terjemahan berjudul Bridge of Dreams dengan AR versi saya/?, maaf panda lupa siapa yang mengarang soalnya gak sengaja nemu di rak perpus pas masih SMP dulu/mulaipikun/. Tapi tokoh utamanya bernama Sasuke dan Shunkin. Sasuke ini pelayannya Shunkin, pemain samisen terkenal :") cuma karna Yan He adalah Voca China jadi panda ganti jadi Guqin, toh sama2 dipetik :") /heh/ terus Shunkin emang buta perlahan-lahan dan Sasuke ini suatu saat akhirnya membuat matanya sendiri menjadi buta menggunakan jarum agar bisa ikut merasakan penderitaan Shunkin, ―kalo ada yang merasa tahu cerita ini tolong kasih tahu panda siapa nama pengarangnya yha... Pm aja mau kepoin nih :") *digunting*

Oiya, novel ini berunsur r18 karena ada beberapa scene yang gak pantes dibaca anak-anak :") salah satunya adegan nyolok mata pake jarum itu (?) Jangan dicontoh ya kan cuma cerita :")

Thanks for read.


End file.
